parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog-A-Doodle
Frog-A-Doodle is Nikkdisneylover8390's first ever Movie Spoof of "Rock-A-Doodle". It appeared on YouTube on March 18 2016. ''Cast (Don't Edit This): * 'Chanticleer - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)' * 'Human Edmond - Pinocchio' * 'Kitten Edmond - Bambi' * 'The Grand Duke of Owls - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' * 'Hunch - Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' * 'Patou - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' * 'Peepers - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)' * 'Snipes - Zazu (The Lion King)' * 'Stuey the Pig - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age)' * 'Pinky Fox - Prince John (Robin Hood)' * 'Goldie Pheasant - Miss Piggy (The Muppets)' * 'Owls - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life)' * 'Bouncers - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood)' * 'Max - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood)' * 'Minnie Rabbit - Maid Marian (Robin Hood)' * 'Edmond's Brothers - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) and Taran (The Black Cauldron)' * 'Edmond's Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin)' * 'Farm Animals - Various Animals' * 'Murray - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)' * 'Rhino Waiter - Trigger (Robin Hood)' * 'Tiny Duke - Hopper (A Bug's Life)' Chapters: # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 1 - Opening/"Sun Do Shine" (Remake)' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 2 - Kermit Leaves/The Rainstorm' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 3 - Pinocchio meets Oogie Boogie/Jack Skellington To The Rescue' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 4 - Bambi Meets the Farm Animals/The Quest Begins' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 5 - "We Hate The Sun"/Lock, Shock, and Barrel' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 6 - Bambi vs. Grasshoppers/Aqueduct Pie' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 7 - Lock, Shock and Barrel's Foolishness' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 8 - In Las Vegas/The Search For Kermit' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 9 - "Rock-A-Doodle"/Miss Piggy's jealousy' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 10 - Kermit Feels Lonely/Meanwhile, Back On The Farm/"Tweedle-Le-De"' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 11 - Oogie Boogie and Prince John's Converstion' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 12 - "Treasure Hunting Fever"/"Sink or Swim"' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 13 - Kermit and Miss Piggy/"Kiss 'N' Coo"' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 14 - Bambi Tries to Talk to Miss Piggy/Captured' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 15 - Tied up/Miss Piggy Feels Guilty' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 16 - The Car Chase/Leaving Las Vegas' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 17 - Oogie's Picnic/Crash Landing' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 18 - Kermit's Struggle/Bambi's Bravery' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 19 - Kermit Finally Crows/Oogie's Demise' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 20 - Transformation/"Sun Do Shine (Ending)"' # 'Frog-A-Doodle Part 21 - End Credits' Movie Used: *Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * 'The Muppet Movie (1979)' * 'The Great Muppet Caper (1981)' * 'The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)' * 'The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)' * 'Muppet Treasure Island (1996)' * 'Muppets from Space (1999)' * 'The Muppets (2011)' * 'Pinocchio (1940)' * 'Bambi (1942)' * 'Bambi 2 (2006)' * 'The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)' * 'The Secret of NIMH (1982)' * 'The Lion King (1994)' * 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)' * 'Robin Hood (1973)' * 'Ice Age (2002)' * 'Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)' * 'Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)' * 'Aladdin (1992)' * 'Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994)' * 'Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)' * 'The Emperor's New Groove (2000)' * 'The Black Cauldron (1985)' * 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)' * 'The Princess and the Frog (2009)' * 'The Rescuers (1977)' * 'The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)' * 'The Fox and the Hound (1981)' * '101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' * 'Great Mouse Detective (1986)' * 'An American Tail (1986)' * 'An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)' * 'A Bug's Life (1998)' * 'Brother Bear (2003)' * 'Over the Hedge (2006)' * 'Kingdom Hearts (2002)' * 'Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005)' * 'Lilo and Stitch (2002)' * 'Lady and the Tramp (1955)' * 'Piglet's Big Movie (2003)' * 'Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)' Voices: * 'Glen Campbell' * 'Phil Harris' * 'Christopher Plummer' * 'Eddie Deezen' * 'Toby Scott Ganger' * 'Dee Wallace' * 'Stan Ivar' * 'Christian Hoff' * 'Jason Marin' * 'Sandy Duncan' * 'Will Ryan' * 'Ellen Greene' * 'Charles Nelson Reilly' * 'Sorrell Booke' * 'Louise Chamis' * 'Bob Gallico' * 'Jake Steinfeld' * 'T.J. Kuenster' * 'Jim Doherty' * 'John Drummond' * 'Frank Kelly' * 'Jim Henson' * 'Steve Whitmire' * 'Frank Oz' * 'Eric Jacobson' * 'Elizabeth Hartman' * 'Chris Sarandon' * 'John Leguizamo' * 'Peter Ustinov' * 'Dave Foley' * 'Ken Page' * 'Paul Reubens' * 'Catherine O'Hara' * 'Danny Elfman' * 'Kevin Spacey' * 'David L. Lander' * 'Linda Larkin' * 'Donnie Dunagan' * 'Alexander Gould' * 'Susanne Pollatschek' * 'Cliff Edwards' * 'Bob Newhart' * 'Eva Gabor' * 'Val Bettin' * 'Carole Shelley' * 'Ken Sansom' * 'Jim Cummings' * 'John Fiedler' * 'Peter Cullen' * 'Nikita Hopkins' * 'J. Pat O'Malley' * 'Dickie Jones' Special Thanks: *Don Bluth'' *''Walt Disney'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Baddwing'' *''CoolZDane'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' ''Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390 and the first to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. It would be used for The Great Muppet Detective, Kermiladdin, and Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman).'' *''This film marks the debut of Kermit the Frog, Jack Skellington, Mrs. Brisby, Zazu, Pinocchio, Aladdin and Jasmine, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Miss Piggy, and Sid the Sloth. It also features Fievel Mousekewitz, Teresa, Martin, Cynthia, Olivia Flaversham, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Bernard, and Bianca, and many more.'' *''Fievel, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Bernard would make more full-length appearences in Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style).'' *''Like Disneymovielover103's Rock-a-Doodle (Disneymovielover103 Style), this is a NTSC spoof with NTSC bits of The Secret of NIMH, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, A Bug's Life, The Muppet Movie, and more.'' *''Both An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and Rock-A-Doodle were released in 1991.'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol, Aladdin, and Rock-A-Doodle were released in 1992.'' ''Gallery: Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Chanticleer'' Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|''Pinocchio as Human Edmond'' Bambi.png|''Bambi as Kitten Edmond'' OogieBoogie.png|''Oogie Boogie as the Grand Duke of Owls'' Lockshockbarreldisney.png|''Lock, Shock, and Barrel as Hunch'' Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|''Jack Skellington as Patou'' Mrs. Brisby.jpg|''Mrs. Brisby as Peepers'' Zazu.png|''Zazu as Snipes'' Sid (IA).png|''Sid the Sloth as Stuey the Pig'' Prince John.jpg|''Prince John as Pinky'' Miss piggy the muppets.png|''Miss Piggy as Goldie Pheasant'' Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3544.jpg|''Prince John's Guards as the Bouncers'' Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|''Sheriff of Nottingham as Max'' Maid Marian.jpg|''Maid Marian as Minnie Rabbit'' Kuzco.jpg|''Kuzco and'' Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|''Taran as Edmond's Brothers'' Aladdin076.jpg|''Aladdin as Edmond's Dad'' Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg|''Jasmine as Edmond's Mom'' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|''Sir Hiss as Murray'' Trigger.png|''Trigger as Rhino Waiter'' Hopper.jpg|''Hopper as Tiny Duke'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures